Just Be Friends
by chibichoco23
Summary: A girl met identical twins. Meeting them was an opportunity but then she made the wrong decision. After 10 years had passed, she attended Ouran High School but she then discovered that the twins are in the same class as her. Would she ever feel those painful feelings again? A new beginning would now depend with you; and so, what is your "Answer"? (Hitachiin Twins x Reader)


Just Be Friends

Chapter 1: Unforgettable Memories

Snow…

The winter season has started when the month of December began. It is cold indeed… As for you, a little girl in the age of six, had no problem in your everyday life but this always bothers you. You wonder how you can enjoy your vacation if it's freezing cold in the busy streets. Well, since it can't be helped, you visited the park's playground since it's just a few blocks from your house. Nothing would probably happen anyways. As you go along to the playground, something tells you that you should stop. The gust of wind made you by any chances shiver making you hold yourself tightly.

As this disappears, it made you quite unsatisfied. _'It can't be helped. It is winter right? So, I should at least get used to it,'_ you thought as you walked away from the playground. By the time you walked away from the playground, you spotted a bench few inches away from your spot. _'Maybe I should just sit down and let the snow do its thing,'_ you thought heading towards the bench.

You finally made it to the bench but stopped when you saw two boys sitting together; both holding their hands and staring at the view they're seeing. In your observation, they look very identical so in that case they're twins, yes? They have short, auburn hair, they have topaz eyes; you can tell which is which by their hair since one twin has his hair parting to the left and one to the right.

Just staring at them like that is kind of awkward and so you started to talk to interrupt the silence between the three of you, "U-uhmm…. Ca-can I uhmm… sit with y-you two…?" The twins noticed you standing in front of them asking if you can sit. They stared at each other before replying, "Before we answer that, what's your name?" "U-uhm… M-my n-name i-is (Your second most used name)…" They stared at you for minutes until they replied, "We don't allow others to be with us," they said in unison. Staring at them with a sad look, they showed a blank expression on their faces. Don't they care about the world? "W-why w-won't… y-you g-guys allow me to… h-hang o-out w-with you two…?" you answered, stuttering. They stared at you with their blank expression on their faces and said, "Because people like you are useless in our presence. No one would even want you to be friends with them." Such a threat…

You widened your eyes upon their answer. '_They're heartless… I can already feel it,'_ You thought looking at the ground. Seeing such boys not caring about others is something new for you but it doesn't mean that you feel bad upon hearing such threats. It's something that people do so they can scare them away and follow their orders. As you stand there staring at the white blanket you're standing on, the twins were saying more stuff that can make you feel bad for yourself.

"You're such a weakling."

"A girl like you would never be loved."

"No one wants to be friends with you."

"You are useless to us and to others."

They struck you with more threatening words. That's something that can break a person's heart… You looked at them giving them a sad look. You didn't cry but gave them a brave front. They stared at you with those blank expressions making them to talk to each other.

"You know Hikaru, I wonder why girls like her even wants to stay with us."

"You're right, Kaoru. I'm sure she'll be ruining our lives if she does so…"

You've been quiet. Hearing such words from heartless twins; did they have this emotion where they don't care about their surroundings? Were they raised in some way where they have to act like this? More and more questions popped out of your head. _'Am I not going to fight back from what they said… But, it seems like it's impossible for me to do so…' _you thought making you drown in your own thoughts.

"You seem to be quiet. Did something made you stop? Guess you're just like the other kids… You're just a broken toy." the twins said in unison. They started judging you again… Meeting such people is something that you won't forget in life; silence filled the park. You kept quiet and stared at the white blanket. 'Am I only a toy in their eyes?' It struck your heart. That is the first time you had heard an insult that officially made you want to vanish from your existence. It made you want cry but no… It's a sign of weakness if you ever do that in front of the twins. You decided to leave but were interrupted by the twins' voice.

"If you want to sit with us…" the boy on the left said.

"…you need to win from our little game," the boy on the right continued.

This made you look confused. A game you say? So, this is somewhat a bet? If you win, you get to sit with them; if you lose, the twins will tell you to get lost and say more threatening words. This made you decide. _'I want to sit on a bench and relax, but I can always look for another one right? But is it better if I relax with them?'_ you thought making you think about the scenarios that might happen if you decide the right or wrong choice.

"So, are you going to play or what?" the twins said in sync. This made you stop from your deep in thought. You stared at them with your confused look; they stared at each other then back to you with their blank expression on their faces. Silence filled between the three of you again. And so, you planned breaking the silence by asking them about the game, "U-uhm… w-what g-game… a-are w-we… ta-talking a-about…?" you asked, stuttering in each word. They looked at each other then, looked back at you. "The game is called 'Which One Is Hikaru?' game. It's a game where a person has to guess which among the two of us is Hikaru. If the person gets to guess which one is Hikaru, we'll consider the decision from the favor of the person; if the person doesn't guess it correctly, the person has to leave from our presence," they said in sync.

This made you think. _'Do they do this game to others before? Well, this is something fun but quite confusing. I wonder if I'm going to get it correctly…' _You sighed showing that you stopped yourself from getting your thoughts all over you. You looked at them giving them a face of confidence, "I-i'll… P-play!" you said feeling a little bit determined. Will you win in this game? That depends…

The twins looked at each other before facing back at you. "And now we play the 'The Which One Is Hikaru?' game," they said upon hearing your agreement, "So, which one is Hikaru?" they finished staring at you with their blank expression. You observed them carefully. _'I don't really know who to pick… I don't know how I can pick the right person if I just met them today. What should I do?'_ you thought of it even more to get your final answer. This is making your head hurt and so it made you stop thinking. You decided just to give them a guess for this game to end.

"U-uhm… Y-you a-are… Hi-hikaru…" you said pointing at the boy on the left.

The twins looked at each other and replied, "Did you guess your answer?" they looked at you saying this with a serious tone. It made you nervous… _'Should I tell them the truth?'_ And so, you looked down at the ground, playing with your fingers. This is making you nervous… You can't even calm down. You lifted your head to see the two boys staring back at you waiting for your answer. Looking side by side, still doing the same thing, you replied in a soft voice, "U-uhmm… Y-yes…?" The feeling of being nervous is still within you.

Silence took over again. The twins stared at you for minutes before saying something that you might not have expected, "You're a stupid girl. You're very dumb indeed. Guessing who among us is Hikaru yet you got it wrong. You're definitely a useless being in this world. You don't fit to exist… Leave us alone and don't show your face to us ever again," their reply was painful. You can't stand this anymore and started sobbing. The two boys stared at each other and stared back at you; they went down from the bench and started walking away, saying their final words, "That girl is weak and stupid… She should have thought the best for her. We shouldn't expect to see her anymore…"

Such heartless twins… It's something that you have experienced for the first time. You started rubbing your puffy eyes to remove the sour tears. Deciding to leave the place, you tried distracting yourself from remembering the past experience. It was impossible… You headed home trying to forget everything that happened moments ago. _'It's hard. I can't deal with this problem alone… I need someone to comfort me and understand what I'm feeling…'_ you thought trying to get the sadness away from you but it just won't go away.

When you got back home, your maids greeted you from your arrival. Seems like we're having dinner now, yes? But you didn't feel like eating so you called your personal maid, Yuuki Haruka. "H-haruka?"

"Yes, mistress?"

"C-can you tell Mommy that I'm not in the mood in eating dinner tonight?"

"What makes you say that, mistress?"

"I just did something awhile ago and I'm quite tired. Tell Mommy that I'm going to bed…"

"As you wish, mistress…" Haruka bowed to you for respect and headed where your Mother is. As you headed towards your bedroom, the memory from your encounter with twins came back; it started to feel painful whenever it showed up to you. You got to your bedroom and gently closed the door. Walking inches more to your bed, you stopped on the middle of the room. You suddenly fell from your knees and started sobbing again… _'So, I'm useless after all… I'm a puppet attached to strings then got tangled within it. After that, my parts are all together as one, making me struggle to be stable yet it failed. I'm yet a broken toy or better yet, a useless puppet that can never bring happiness to a person,' _you thought making you sob some more. You ran to your bed and buried your face on the pillow. The never-ending sobbing continued making your eyes puffy and your face red. '_I'm a horrible person… I hope I don't exist anymore...'_

As the days passed, the day that painful memory commenced was still hidden beneath your deepest thoughts. All those painful words those twins said to you never escaped your mind… It kept on haunting you. Your family never knew about this so you just kept this for yourself so they won't worry about your current situation. As of the situation right now, your family was invited to a party to celebrate one of your family's friend's successes over her career.

Your family's family friend, Hitachiin Yuzuha, has succeeded being the president of her own fashion company. She succeeded with the help of your mother. It's nice that your mother helped others, right? And so, the party would be starting at 5pm at the Hitachiin residence. There is still some spare time to prepare for the party and so your Mother and personal maid were busy fixing your dress and make-up.

You wore a pink dress with frills in the end along with a pink ribbon collar. Your hair was curled one by one making you look like a cute little innocent doll. When Haruka and your Mother finished fixing your dress and so on, they looked at you in awe.

"My little girl is such a sweet looking princess. I'm sure you'll attract some boys when we get to the party."

"Mistress is so cute. You'll definitely be the cutest girl in the party." How sweet, yes? The people in your family always give you compliments to take them as something that you have is special. Well, guess you have that to keep in mind. So minutes after your preparations, you and your family are ready to go. Using the limo, you sat along with your Mother and Father. The limo started and so it is heading to the Hitachiin's residence. As the ride is on-going, your parents gave you some little lecture to remember in gatherings like this.

"Remember to always greet the people you meet."

"Don't forget your manners, young lady."

"If we meet the Hitachiins, always remember to show respect, okay?"

"Oh… And sweetie, I hope you enjoy at the party. You should make friends with Mrs. Hitachiin's sons. I'm sure you'll have fun with them."

You nodded at every reminder that your parents were telling you. Upon hearing the last one, it made you curious how Mrs. Hitachiin's sons look like. You completely fell through the depths of your thoughts.

The limo stopped in-front of the Hitachiin residence. Their house is completely amazing; it's better than your house. Well, enough with the sight-seeing, let's go with the celebration.

As you enter the residence, maids and butlers greeted your family with great respect. One of the maids led you and your family to the main event which means you had to walk a long hallway. Walking, you went back in thinking about Mrs. Hitachiin's sons. How many were they? Are they good or bad? Do they get along with others? More and more questions popped out of your mind until you realized that everyone headed to a stop. Everyone stopped at a fancy looking door which is taller than everyone in-front of it. At this, the maid opened the fancy looking door and stopped when the door was completely opened; she turned around facing your family and bowed to show respect.

"Please do enjoy the party, Mr. and Mrs. (your last name). Also to you, lady (your first name)," she said before walking back to the main front. You and your family entered the room and to be honest, it was really big. The walls are painted in a rich cream color, golden chandeliers hanging in the ceiling and a red like kind of carpet floor is scattered from the ground. This made you stare at this room in awe but the people around you are quite ruining your moment.

The people are quite recognizable that the Hitachiin family had wealthy friends and guests. As you were thinking about things like that, you snapped out of your thoughts when your parents told you to come with them and meet the Hitachiin family. You were following your Mother at her back while your Father was at your side. Feeling quite nervous, you tug your Father's coat and gave him a face of nervousness. Your Father looked down seeing that something is troubling you at the moment. He gave you a concerned look before questioning about your problem, "What's wrong, princess?"

"Daddy, I feel nervous…"

"Nervous? Is something wrong?"

"Well… It's nothing really but I'm just nervous with meeting Mrs. Hitachiin's sons."

Your Father gave you a pat on the head with a smile. He was nice to you and always treating you like a little princess. Just by hearing your answer was something that he won't get worried about but you're having this feeling that something wrong will happen soon.

"Princess, you know you don't have to worry about that. I'm sure if you meet them, you would be friends with them starting today." He replied having to say he was positive over his answer.

You stayed quiet for few seconds before answering him about his belief, "But Daddy, I'm feeling that Mrs. Hitachiin's sons are the other way around. I'm feeling that something will happen soon if I meet them afterwards."

He gave you a smile, making you think that he won't take that as an excuse. You're sure enough he'll say Mrs. Hitachiin's sons are on the positive side. "Princess, don't think that way. I'm sure if you judge them, you'll just make a bad impression of them with your first meeting."

You went silent and stared at your Father in disbelief. He was surely the person who can cross the negative side to a positive one. In that, you acted that you understood what your Father said and followed what he believes. "Okay, Daddy… I won't say anything bad to them. I promise~"

"That's my princess…" He said smiling while patting your head. That was quite a conversation but more encouraging to the positive side. The three of you kept on walking until your Mother headed to a stop. She turned around to see you and your Father standing at each other sides before giving the two of you a cheerful smile. She went closer to you and bended a little to give you a hug of encouragement. Letting go, she placed her hand on your shoulder and reminded you something in meeting with the Hitachiin family.

"Now sweetie, we're meeting the Hitachiin family right now. I don't want you to do anything silly while you're in-front of them. Just act like a proper lady and greet them with full respect. And of course, just have fun when you meet Mrs. Hitachiin's sons, okay?"

You nodded slowly upon hearing the last one. This made you think about Mrs. Hitachiin's sons again. Are they good or bad? Are they shy or are they very open to others? More and more questions keep on adding up. You were still thinking about it until you heard another woman speak in-front of you. You looked up seeing a woman with auburn hair, giving your Mother a hug. To be honest, she looks very pretty… _'Isn't she Mrs. Hitachiin?' _you asked yourself before going back on what's happening between the auburn-haired woman and your Mother.

"(Mother's name), I'm so glad to see you today~"

"Yuzuha, I'm glad to see you too! Congratulations for succeeding your dreams of having a fashion company~"

"No, thank you. If it wasn't for you, my dream of having a fashion company would never be a success. And look, I'm also the president of my own company. I'm glad I had met you, (Mother's name)."

"Haha… Don't be like that, Yuzuha. I'm always here to help you. Besides, we're best friends ever since high school. I'm always here for your guidance and support even if we part ways and live our life to the fullest."

"Thanks (Mother's name). If I haven't met you, my life wouldn't be like this from the very start."

"Thank you to you too, Yuzuha. My life wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you too."

They continued talking to each other just as if they were still high school students. You looked at your Father and gave him a concerned look. He looked at you and gave you a smile, making you even more concerned.

"Just approach your Mother. I'm sure she'll introduce you to Mrs. Hitachiin along with her family."

You gave him a nod and walked towards your Mother. It looks like she's happy that she's spending more time with Mrs. Hitachiin. Guess they were very close in the past, yes? You approached your Mother at her back giving a thought that you should call her attention or not. Standing there makes you want to go back to your Father and watch your Mother talk to Mrs. Hitachiin, but then it was too late. From there Mrs. Hitachiin noticed that you were hiding from your Mother's back and so she gave you a huge smile before saying something to your Mother.

"(Mother's name), is she your daughter?" Mrs. Hitachiin said with full delight. Your Mother looked at her back and saw you standing there quietly. She smiled and replied, "Oh yes, Yuzuha. This is my little princess, (Your first name)."

Mrs. Hitachiin gave you another smile. She was happy to see her best friend's daughter which she has been looking forward to meet you. Mrs. Hitachiin went closer and bended a little to give you a light pat on the shoulder; her delightful smile not disappearing.

"Hello there, (Your first name). I'm glad that I met you today. Your Mother is such a nice woman and I hope you become like your Mother when you grow up."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hitachiin. I'm sure that I'll be like my Mommy someday. She's a very loving Mother to us in our family. And Mrs. Hitachiin, please call me (Your second most used name) instead."

"Hihi… What a cute and nice girl you are. I'm sure you'll be like her when you're all grown up. And of course I'll call you that if that's what you desire for me to call you." You gave her a bright smile before replying from what she said.

"Thank you for the compliment, Mrs. Hitachiin. Can you also tell your family to call me that too? I only want my family to call me by the name they started calling me (Your first name)."

"Of course, (Your second most used name). You were just like your Mother before. She wanted me to call her by another name instead of her original one. Like others say, 'like Mother, like Daughter'."

"Hihihi… I guess I'll be like Mommy in the future, Mrs. Hitachiin."

The three of you laughed. Hearing what Mrs. Hitachiin predicts, it made your Mother laugh at her silly ideas but it was worth true. You, your Mother and Mrs. Hitachiin kept on talking until two young boys approached their Mother.

"Mother, can you come with us and leave your useless guests here," the boys said in unison. This made your eyes widened in shock hearing two voices saying the same thing in sync. _'It can't be them…' _you thought feeling nervousness in your whole body. You suddenly hid behind your Mother and started holding on her dress very tightly making your Mother look back seeing you trembling.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Is something bothering you?"

"Mommy, I want to go home now…"

"Eh? We should meet Mrs. Hitachiin's sons first. Meeting them is an opportunity you know."

Your Mother is also like your father; a person who's always positive in their own way. You kept on trembling until you heard Mrs. Hitachiin speak in-front of you.

"I almost forgot to introduce you to my sons, (Mother's name). These are my sons, Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru, Kaoru, I want you to meet the person who helped me have a better living today, Mrs. (Your last name)."

"Well, hello there, Hikaru and Kaoru. I'm glad to see you two today. I never knew you two were twins and look how identical you two are," your Mother stopped and looked at Mrs. Hitachiin, "Yuzuha, don't you get confused which is which?"

"Haha… Yes I do actually. It's really hard to identify which is which sometimes, but if you got used to see them a lot you can actually know who's who." The two Mothers laughed.

"It looks like it is fun to have twins in the family. I should give birth to twins next time~"

"Hehe… I think you should, (Your Mother's name). I'm sure it would make (Your second most used name) happy if she has little siblings to play with~" The Mothers continued talking. Typical Mothers…

In your situation, you were still trembling. You didn't want to show your face to those twins knowing that it was them all along. Holding tighter on your Mother's skirt, the twins looked at you before calling their Mother's attention.

"Mother, who is that girl over there," they said in sync, pointing at the trembling girl which is you.

"Hmm… Oh, you mean her? She's Mrs. (Your last name)'s daughter, (Your second most used name)," she said with that delightful smile appearing again. Your Mother placed a hand on your shoulder, signaling that you should calm down. Yes, you did calm down but your nervousness was still with you. You can't help but go out and greet the twins with utter respect.

"Hello, Hikaru and Kaoru. It's nice to meet you. My name is (Your last name) (Your second most used name). I hope we get along with each other," you said with a little pinch of nervousness. The twins looked at each other before whispering something about you; you gulped and looked at your Mother who was smiling at you saying that you should go with them. As expected, you moved closer and gave them a sly smile. The twins looked at you before looking back to their Mother; their Mother gave them a smile saying the same thing as your Mother did. _'Oh no… I smell trouble.'_ You thought as you set your gaze at the twins.

"Now you three go and play somewhere. If you need anything, just approach us, okay? So have fun you three~" Mrs. Hitachiin said while waving you three a goodbye. You felt uneasiness within you; you didn't want to stay with them since they even said that you shouldn't show your face in-front of them again. It can't be helped so you followed what your Mother said; just have fun.

The three of you walked towards the food counter where the twins were walking together, side by side, and you, on the other hand, was walking at their back, alone. As the three of you reached the food counter, the twins looked back at you and gave you that same blank expression from your first meeting. It looks like they didn't want you to be with them in the first place. You moved one step backward upon getting greeted by their blank expressions.

"Didn't we tell you before that you should leave us alone…" the boy named Hikaru started.

"…we also told you not to show your face to us ever again." The boy named Kaoru finished.

You stared at them giving them an 'it's-not-my-fault-that-I'm-doing-this' face. You felt that you needed some help with your problem, but you never wanted your parents to worry about your situation instead they have some trust with the twins; they think that they're more of the nice kind of kids, but they were wrong… Not answering to their words, you gave out a sigh before answering them back with much determination.

"If you two will continue on making me disappear from 'your world', I have to say you two should try harder since people like me would never disappear so easily. Why would you two say such things to me? Do you two hate me that much? Besides, if you want me to disappear right now, then prove it to me that you two can even do such things. Why would I leave you two alone just so you can enjoy 'your own world'? If you keep on doing this, others would never learn to know you two better and they will not accept you in their community just like what you're doing to me right now. And if you two would still continue this, nothing would ever change in the process."

You finally said all the things you have to say. The twins didn't even react from what you said; they just gave you that blank expressions as a response. They looked at each other and back at you; they didn't say a word instead they left you alone. _'Of course they would leave me alone… They don't care for me anyways…' _you thought as you started walking away.

As you were heading off, you heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, approaching you in sync. You looked back seeing the twins standing right before you. This time, they were holding a glass of orange juice on their hands. They looked at you before looking back at each other; the twins gave each other nods signaling that they'll be doing something. You gave them a concerned face which means that this was their cue and so they said something referring about the statement you said earlier.

"For us to answer your statement, we'll prove to you that we can make you disappear from our presence," they stopped and stared at you with those blank expressions.

"And how are you going to prove that you two can do that?" you asked curiously. They looked at each other giving each other little smiles that you can't see. The twins looked back at you and gave you a blank expression in response which made you more curious than before.

"By doing this…" they suddenly throw the juice that they were holding making you wet and stained from the orange-flavored juice. Your eyes widened upon seeing what they did. _'They are such mean twins,' _you thought trying to show them a brave front. Their eyes showed that this satisfies them seeing you suffer from their treatment. You wanted to leave and go look for your Mother, but you stopped when the twins started speaking.

"…we did that for us to prove that we will start ruining your reputation." Hikaru said while staring at your sudden reaction.

"And if you're planning to tell anyone what happened here, we will continue on ruining your reputation in the most possible way of making you suffer." Kaoru said, looking at every angle of your stained dress.

You look at them in shock; you didn't want to encounter them in your entire life. Just by looking at them makes you want to cry at your limit, but you never wanted to show your weak side in-front of them. And so, you looked down on the floor and started playing with your fingers in a matter of shame going into you. You started trembling, feeling this uneasiness between you and the twins would forever continue; staying like that was something painful, but then you finally know that they hated you in so many ways.

Minutes passed and your connection between the twins disappeared. The people's chatters are spreading the whole room with noise. You can't help but stay quiet… until you heard the voices of worry and concern. You looked up seeing your Mother and Father standing questioning you if you're alright; on the other hand, Mrs. Hitachiin is questioning the twins what happened between the three of you.

Your Mother and Father, along with Mrs. Hitachiin, started asking you three questions. The twins wanted to speak until you spoke before them.

"Mommy… Daddy… Mrs. Hitachiin… I'm so sorry for the sudden turn out of event, but this was my fault. I asked the twins if we can play tag when they were still drinking their orange juice. They humbly accepted it and we started playing. And so, when both of them became 'it', they nearly tripped, making their orange juice spill over me and my dress. I sincerely apologize from my rowdy behavior," you said bowing in respect... You just gave them all a false statement; everyone stared at you, especially the twins who were surprised that you were the one who gave out the excuse.

Your parents gave a out a sigh before bending over; they gave you a pat on the shoulder before whispering on your ear, "Next time, be careful when it comes to situation like this, okay?" You simply nodded and replied at their reminder, "Okay. I promise not to do it again… Can we go home now? I feel very tired already…"

Your parents gave you a smile in return of your favor. They both stood up and faced Mrs. Hitachiin, along with the twins. You stood up seeing that the twins were surprised from your sudden movement but didn't bother to ask why you did so.

"We're so sorry for the sudden event, Yuzuha. I didn't expect that they would play a game of tag when they got a chance to play with each other."

"We humbly apologize for that, Yuzuha." Your Father added.

"It's okay, (Your Mother's name), (Your Father's name). It was just an accident. And to you, (Your second most used name), you don't have to apologize. It was no one's fault anyways…" you nodded and gave her a sly smile. She was delighted that you accepted the fact that it wasn't your fault neither the twins. And so, your Mother gave you a little smile before looking at Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Guess we have to go now, Yuzuha. My daughter says that she's very tired from the sudden turn out of events."

"Awww, that's alright. I'm sure we get to spend more with each other soon, (Your Mother's name)."

"Farewell then, Yuzuha. I hope we see each other soon. Sweetie go say goodbye with Mrs. Hitachiin and her sons."

"Goodbye Mrs. Hitachiin. I hope we get to see each other again…" You gave her a bright smile then looked at the twins, "Goodbye to you two, Hikaru… Kaoru… I hope we can have fun like this again." You said while trying to hide the sadness within you. Saying your farewells to the twins, you gave them a sad smile while a little tear running down from your left eye. The twins were surprised by seeing your sudden reaction of your farewell; they knew you were sad.

They looked at each other before they started talking to each other, "You know, Hikaru. She may be hiding her real emotions, but she seems to be an interesting toy."

"I don't know, Kaoru. You may think that she's interesting, but she's still a weakling like the others."

You, along with your parents, started to move out. The Hitachiin family watched you three go out of the room, especially for the twins; they both stared at the little girl who they became 'friends?' with. Their last words were the only things they would expect that girl to remember… Do you think she would even remember that? Well… who knows~

You slowly woke up from your past memory that commenced in your dreams. Those memories were never hard to forget… You felt a little tear going down your right cheek; that was one of those painful experiences you have in your childhood days. Rubbing that tear away, you sat up from your bed.

"The Hitachiin twins… Do they still have hatred over me? It doesn't matter anymore…" you stopped for awhile before continuing,

"…_but I will always end up being hated."_

**AN: Hallo everyone~ I'm doing my first ever fanfic which is based on Ouran High School Host Club's little devils, Hitachiin Hikaru & Kaoru. \(*w* \) (/ *W*)/ /I love you guys~~ Well, to put this out, this fanfic is based on some parts of my personality and experiences so, I'm sorry if you're not like that. Some information about this fanfic is that why is the title "Just Be Friends"? Because I'm basing this from Megurine Luka's Just Be Friends song *I would explain that in the future chapters* /my imaginative self is finally coming out~ =w= I would also tell some information about this fanfic in future chapters so, please do tell me what you think about my first attempt. I would really appreciate it if you guys continue to read this story. Don't forget to leave a review, add the story to your favorites & add me to your favorite authors~ So… That's it~ I'll see you guys again in the next chapter of "Just Be Friends". Ja ne~~ 8(=w=)/**

**EDIT: Hallo again~ I just changed some minimal parts of this chapter so yeah~ I'll be updating as soon as possible /but before that, let me study in peace. I might take long for the upcoming chapters so, I will apologize early. If I don't post an updated chapter by now, it means I'm still working on it and I'm planning to post 2-3 chapters time to time. So… That's it~ Ja ne~ 8(=w=)/**


End file.
